Maybe Forever
by sumrs
Summary: Today is Graduation Day! But new changes, love stories, and challenges face the iCarly gang as the face the future. Seddie! Please read and review.
1. Graduation Day

Maybe Forever

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my very first story! Well I hope this is a good story. This is a seddie one. Since this is my first story I am trying to keep it appropriate enough but with some flare. I am a type of person who just writes, not thinking about what I am writing, so tune in...**

**Disclaimer: I own icarly. Jk, but I love icarly!**

* * *

><p>Today was the guy's graduation day!<p>

Carly roamed her closet looking through her clothes for that outfit that nobody has not seen before. Carly thought about how she could finally have more freedom, a job, and maybe a dreamy man. She finally found that outfit and slipped her blue graduation Shaw and valedictorian sash on and walked out the door grabbing her phone so she could call Sam.

Freddie roamed his closet looking for his suit and propitious tie. He thought about his many recent offers to colleges around the country. He also thought about his relationship status and how he needed a girl, and fast. When he finally found that perfect tie he slipped graduation Shaw and _his_ valedictorian sash and bumped into Carly on his way out.

"Oh hey, Freddie! I see that you dug out her fancy ties again."

"Ha, Ha, Ha. I see that you spent hours looking through your closet for that nice dress."

"So I see you like it. Well you need to come with me to Sam's house."

Freddie stopped walking and looked at Carly. "_What? _Why would I go to that demons house?"

"You have to!" Carly pleaded. "Since icarly, we became a pack. So since we are graduating now we need to show up in a pack." Carly explained.

"Fine! But only because today I am in a happy mood!"

"Perfect! Thank you!"

"Uhhh huh…" Freddie muttered.

**A/N: Well what do you think? REVIEW!**


	2. Sam's Time to Shine

Maybe Forever

**A/N**: **Sup guys! I am so excited about the many positive comments I am getting! So, as I said before I write while not knowing what I will right so… stay cool! But I will tell you that there is a twist in this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own icarly. Jk, but seddie rules!**

Uhhh...Graduation day, Sam muttered as she rose from bed. She got up and walked to the bathroom and stared at her night face in the mirror. Today was the day that she needed to finally get serious about her life. She thought about her recently visits to her mom in jail and how she wished her mom could come and see her only accomplishment in life.

Today Sam planned to look nice.

Sam had planned ahead and got a nice (and short) purple dress with wide black belt. She also curled her hair and actually put on makeup today. She walked to the very back of her closet and lifted the clothes and pulled out a gold shoe box. Inside were black stiletto heels with a purple buckle. Sam sighed.

When Sam finished dressing up she slipped her blue graduation Shaw and walked to the large full-length mirror. Wow. Sam whispered, holding back tears. As she was admiring herself, her door bell rung.

Carly stood there. With Freddie.

Oh God, Sam thought. I didn't expect Freddie to come. But no time to change. He won't care anyway. Yeah. He won't.

Sam walked calmly to the door and opened it to see her best friend and frenemie stunned and wide-eyed.

"Sam I can't believe this! You look, um, nice, real nice!" Carly screamed in pleasure.

"Wowww" Freddie still stood there with wide eyes. Carly hit him with her bag, annoyed. The truth was though Freddie's feelings for Carly had died down years ago, Carly still dreamed of Freddie's dreamy chest in her dreams.

Sam gave him a curious look and giggled.

"Sooo…Are we going?" Sam said with a girly look.

"Yeah." Freddie said as he got back to reality. He stood in the middle and locked arms with both girls, one on the left, one on the right.

"You ready to graduate?" Freddie asked both girls.

"Yeah" They all said at once.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please, Please, Please REVIEW!**


	3. Be with me

Maybe Forever

**A/N**: **Hey Guys. This is my second update. I suddenly got an idea. Thanks Kezziex! By the way Sam and Freddie never actually dated already.**

**Disclaimer: I promise you that I own Icarly. Now I promise that I don't. But seddie still rules.**

The moment the three friends walked into Baylor field High school millions of kids in dark blue graduation Shaw's were running around. The gang walked in a slow and fashionable pace. As they did some familiar kids walked towards them. Gibby and Brad walked towards them and smiled.

"Wow you guys look beautiful." Brad said looking at Sam, wide eyed and stunned just like Freddie had done.

Freddie narrowed his eyes angrily at Brad. No one, repeat, no one knew about Freddie's secret crush. On Sam.

It all started the day Sam had stolen his laptop and sold it to a foreign dealer in a black car. Trust me, he never saw that again. After he found out he had shown up at Sam's house, angrily. She had eventually explained that she needed money for things. When she said that her face looked distant and… different. Freddie noticed her baby blue eyes and perfect skin. He noticed how she was different, than most people, and that behind her wicked outside was a softer Sam. That was two years ago. Now they were graduating and he knew he needed to say something. Something important.

As he walked towards Sam, Carly immediately stepped in front of him and smiled. Carly knew what he was planning on doing because of his frantic face and soft smile. Carly knew about his *secret* crush for about 3 months. She had come to his house when he wasn't home and found a picture of Sam at the prom under his laptop. The rest was history. She knew he liked Sam and wasn't about to lose him to her best friend.

Freddie raised his arms and pushed Carly aside. As he got closer to Sam, who was across the room, Carly stepped in front of him again.

"What's your deal, Carly?" Freddie said angrily, raising his arms.

"What's your deal? You want to tell Sam you like her, right?" Carly asked with an evil grin.

Freddie grew wide- eyed and pulled her to a corner across the room and into a closet.

"How did you know?" Freddie asked, in a whisper." I haven't told anyone."

"Well you need to hide your secret stash of Sam's pictures better!"

"Please, please, please don't tell her. Please!" Freddie pleaded.

"Fine, but I need you to know that I love you and that-"

Freddie groaned. "You know that we don't have a chance. And that's that." Carly grinned.

"Well you might date Sam and be all happy, but know that you're going to regret telling me no." Carly said licking her lips, then walked back to the pumped crowd outside.

Freddie walked outside just when the graduation theme song started playing. That was there cue. Sam and Carly walked to Freddie and grinned excitedly. All the enthusiastic about-to-be free men and women walked into the theater room and sat in there reserved seats.

Mr. Branson tapped the microphone. "Welcome to Baylor Fields' Graduation day." Then many teachers came up and gave a long speech. The whole time, Freddie was looking at Sam, when she applied lipstick, ate a granola bar, and texted her friends. The time when he snapped back to reality was when it was his turn to do his valedictorian speech.

"Mr. Freddie Benson, please."

Freddie grabbed his notes and walked to the stage, very nervous. Suddenly, though he practiced millions of times, he forgot all his notes. All the thoughts in his head were of Sam. Sam's hair, Sam's lips, Sam's eyes. Oh no, the crowd is waiting, Freddie thought as he waved fearfully.

"Well hello gentleman and l…a..ddd…iii..e.s..s.s.s.s.. I wand to wankyou for com-" Oh god, Freddie said, fearing something like this would happen. He stepped of the stage as everyone gasped. As he walked quickly down the aisles he grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her out the doors and into the waiting area.

"What the …" Sam yelled as she was practically being dragged by her frenemie. Or crush. Sam had begun to like him on their trip to the beach. He had removed his shirt and had ran to the ocean. Sam had practically had fallen in love.

"I have wanted to tell you something. Something important."

"What, Benson? I was kind of in the middle of my graduation day!"

Freddie thought of what he wanted to do and what would happen if he did. Then he did. He pulled her close and gave her a kiss. A kiss he had wanted to give her for a long time. Sam opened her eyes to see Freddie's closed ones. Then she closed hers. She felt weird… a good weird. She wrapped her arms around his neck and anticipated his arms around her waist. He began to pull her close to the chairs. Freddie loved the taste of her cherry lip gloss she had put on earlier. When they laid on the chairs Sam pulled away when she realized what almost happened.

Sam opened her eyes wide. She thought about what happened and how she should react. Oh god, Sam thought, what did I do?

**A/N: Did you like it? I NEED to know! REVIEW!**


	4. What did I just do?

Maybe Forever

**A/N**: **While I was a home I was flipping through some Fan fictions and fell into a writing mood. So here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I would pay a lot to own icarly. Unless you count 11 cents as a lot. In the end, I lost my battle for icarly. **

* * *

><p>The two sat there, panting and thinking about what had just happened. Sam slipped her stilettos on that had came off and Freddie readjusted his tie. Suddenly, a clapping noise immersed from the theater room. They probably had skipped onto Carly's speech, and the crowd had loved it.<p>

Now it was time to finally get the diplomas. The moment in life that would make all those years of agony, worth it. Carly walked out of the room and stood in front of them. She realized what they had done. Her face began to look disappointed and angry, but turned to an evil grin.

"It's not what it looks like. Well, it kinda is, but it's not like that. I promise." Sam said, looking very fearful.

"Don't worry. We're all friends here right. Trust, me…I'm truly happy for you." Carly said, still keeping that horrible grin on her face.

Freddie wanted to open his mouth to say something, but couldn't. He wanted to hold Sam's hand, but didn't know how she felt currently about their relationship.

Sam couldn't deal with this all at once. So many thought rang through her head, she thought she was about to explode. The only thing she wanted to do right now was to get her diploma and run out of this place and away from everyone. She finally could get Freddie, the guy she loved, but felt uneasy. She didn't know why Carly was freaking out and what the grin meant that was on her face.

Suddenly, a teacher walked in and ushered them back to their reserved seats. Sam sat at the seat farthest away from Freddie, leaving Carly next to him. Throughout the time, Carly tried: holding his hand, rubbing his chest, and giving him a peck on the cheek, but Freddie refused every single of Carly's advances.

It was finally time for them to get their diplomas. The moment they had been waiting for.

**A/N: Did you love it? I know I did. But did you? REVIEW!**

**-sumrs (sup)**


	5. Reflections

Maybe Forever

**A/N**: **No day new adventures. I am trying to incorporate more in intimate seddie moments so here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I own the real icarly of Seattle. Well I wish… (FOR THOSE SLOW ONES I DON'T OWN ICARLY)**

* * *

><p>"Now we will start with the giving of the diplomas." Mr. Branson said loudly.<p>

One by one about-to-be adults walked up and got there diplomas.

"Orthenal Cornelius or Gibby Gibson" Gibby walked up and went to the podium. "Believe it or not, I am not going to take my shirt of." The crowd gasped in disbelief. "Well, I am ready to become an adult and make adult decisions. Gibbbbyyyy…" Then he walked of as everyone clapped.

Then Brad came up and got his diploma. His speech was very intimate that everyone almost cried.

"Mrs. Carly Shay" Carly walked up and accepted her diploma. "Thank you so much. I LOVE you all." Carly said, almost tearing up. She gave a wink at Brad and Gibby and stepped of the stage.

"I can't believe I am saying this, But Mrs. Samantha Puckett!" Sam practically ran up there and snatched the diploma from Mr. Branson's hands. She walked to the podium. When Freddie looked at her amazing face, he noticed something different. That same distant face, that different expression, which he had seen almost two years ago. Sam had been looked in the crowd for a while, expecting to see her mom in the crowd. Freddie noticed a few tears come down her face. "Thank you guys so much. You won't believe how much I anticipated this moment. I love you all." She breathed hard then ran off the stage. She ran out of the theater room. Carly sat there; ignoring what had happened and even looked a little annoyed.

Freddie felt like running after her, until the words, "Mr. Freddie Benson" echoed from the microphone. He walked nervously to Mr. Branson and accepted his diploma. Though this was a happy moment, all Freddie thought about was that look Sam had on her face. "Thank you guys so much. This is the happiest moment in my life. But, I…I…-"Freddie stopped. He couldn't talk anymore knowing Sam was out there, upset. "I am sorry." Freddie ran out of the theater room and into the waiting area. No Sam. He checked all the closets. No Sam.

Where could she be? Her car. Must be her car. He ran as fast as he could for that rusted car that must be Sam's. Then he saw her, in the front seat of her car, crying. Freddie ran to her car and knocked on her window. Sam took out a tissue and gave him a look that meant to go away. Freddie didn't move an inch. She took out her keys and drove away. Freddie stood there still, defeated.

Sam needed to get as far as possible from everyone. I can't believe that because of mom's decisions she can't be at the happiest moment in my life, Sam thought.

She pulled into the parking lot of her house. She took a deep breath a slept in the front seat of her car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? I need some feedback….**


	6. I love you

Maybe Forever

**A/N**: **Sup guys. I just got my mp3 player. I'm such in a happy mood I decided to write another chapter. So tune in. :)**

**Disclaimer: Today I am trying to keep it short and simple. I DON'T OWN ICARLY!**

Sam woke up feeling sick and uneasy. She realized what had happened yesterday. She groaned as climbed out of her car and into her house.

All she thought about now was to get out of her clothes. She threw of her clothes and stood in front of the mirror, in her bra, looking for a difference, because she didn't feel older. Sam had recently finally been able to afford her own small apartment, and she actually tried to be clean. Carly had recently commended her on her change. But as Sam stood in front of the mirror, she felt like a 13 year old, confused and weird.

Sam went through her clothes and found a purple tee and sweats. She then straightened her hair and took of her makeup, except for bright red lipstick. When she finished, she heard a loud knock on the door. Sam stood opposite from the door, and saw, no one but Freddie Benson.

"GO AWAY! I don't want to talk to you!" Sam yelled.

"Please! Just open the door." Freddie pleaded.

"Give me one good reason, why I should!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Freddie screamed, almost crying.

Sam gasped. She did not expect to hear that.

"I love you with all my heart! I don't want it to be you and me; I want it to be us. I even bombed my valedictorian speech because I was thinking about you. Can you please open the door so we can talk, please?" Freddie screamed at the door.

There was a slight pause, then the door opened and Sam stepped out, crying.

"What's wrong? Like I said, I love you and I will be there for you."

Sam starred at him for a while then wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him with all her might. Freddie looked surprised, then relieved. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pushed her against the door. She kissed his cheek and chin. Sam's lipstick was getting all over Freddie's but he didn't care. Freddie could have the girl he had loved for a while, and he felt amazing.

Eventually, the noises they were making caused Sam's neighbor to open her door.

"Do you mind?" Sam and Freddie asked the neighbor annoyed.

Sam's neighbor gave an offended look but eventually closed the door in defeat. Sam and Freddie looked at each other, and then laughed.

"Listen, I know what we just did, but…but…I don't know. I need time. Please, I am sorry."

"That is O.K. I will wait forever if you want." Freddie said with a sympathetic look. "But one more thing."

"What?"

"This." Freddie looked deep in her eyes and kissed her one more time. "I love you." He said before leaving.

Sam went inside, closed the door, and leaned against it, drooping to the ground. She sighed.

"I love you, too."

**A/N: Trust me this is not the end. More struggles face the two as their relationship moves on. So did you like it? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
